French (World War 1)
During World War I, France was one of the Triple Entente powers allied against the Central Powers. Although fighting occurred worldwide, the bulk of the fighting in Europe occurred in Belgium, Luxembourg, France and Alsace-Lorraine along what came to be known as the Western Front, which consisted mainly of trench warfare. Specific operational, tactical, and strategic decisions by the high command on both sides of the conflict led to shifts in organizational capacity, as the French Army tried to respond to day-to-day fighting and long-term strategic and operational agendas. In particular, many problems caused the French high command to re-evaluate standard procedures, revise its command structures, re-equip the army, and to develop different tactical approaches. Inventory Infantry * Rifleman (1914) * Rifleman (1918) * Sniper * Submachine Gunner * Machine Gunner * Flame Trooper * Mortar Team * Medic * Engineer * Musician * Flag Bearer * Officer Artillery *Canon de Bange de 90 *Canon Lahitolle de 95 mm *Canon d'Infanterie de 37 modèle 1916 TRP (37mm mle.1916) *Canon de 105 mle 1913 Schneider *Canon de 155 C modèle 1917 *Canon de 155 GPF mle.1917 *240mm TAZ Modele 1893-96 Tanks * Hotchkiss mle 1909 * Charron model 1905 armored car * Renault modèle 1914 * Peugeot 1914 armored car * White Model 1918 Armored Car * Schneider CD Artillery Tractor * Schneider CA1 * Peugeot Tank * Renault FT * Saint Chamond Hotchkiss Modele 1906.jpg|Hotchkiss Armored Car Charron model 1905 armored car.jpg|Charron model 1905 armored car Renault modèle 1914.jpg|Renault modèle 1914 Peugeot 1914 armored car.png|Peugeot 1914 armored car White Model 1918 Armored Car.jpg|White Model 1918 Armored Car Schneider CD Artillery Tractor.jpg|Schneider CD Artillery Tractor Schneider CA1.jpg|Schneider CA1 Peugeot Tank.jpg|Peugeot Tank FT_17.jpg|Renault FT Saint Chamond.jpg|Saint Chamond Naval Vessels *Sirène-class submarine *Aigrette-class submarine *Émeraude-class submarine *Pluviôse-class submarine *Brumaire-class submarine *Clorinde-class submarine *Gustave Zédé-class submarine *Bellone-class submarine *Dupuy de Lôme-class submarine *Diane-class submarine submarine *Joessel / Fulton Class *Amphitrite-class monitor *Armide-class frigate *Durandal-class destroyer *Framée-class destroyer *Pertuisane-class destroyer *Arquebuse-class destroyer *Claymore-class destroyer *Branlebas-class destroyer *Spahi-class destroyer *Voltigeur-class destroyer *Chasseur-class destroyer *Bouclier-class destroyer *Bisson-class destroyer *Enseigne Roux-class destroyer *Aventurier-class destroyer *Niki-class destroyer *Thyella-class destroyer *Wild Beast-class destroyer *Gloire-class ironclad *Amiral Charner-class cruiser *Pothuau armored cruiser *Gueydon-class cruiser *Dupleix-class cruiser *Léon Gambetta-class cruiser *Edgar Quinet-class cruiser *D'Assas-class cruiser *Châteaurenault protected cruiser *Dunois class Torpedo Cruiser *Courbet-class battleship *Bretagne-class battleship *Danton-class battleship *Charlemagne-class battleship *République-class battleship *Liberté-class battleship *Admiral-class battlecruiser Air Craft *Blériot XI *Breguet 14 Reconnaissance Bomber *Breguet Bre.5 *Caproni Ca.3 *Caudron G.3 *Caudron G.4 Heavy Bomber *Caudron G.6 *Caudron R.11 *De Bruyère C 1 *Dorand AR *Farman HF.30 *Farman MF.11 *Hanriot HD.1 *Letord Let.1 *Morane-Saulnier N *Nieuport 11 *Nieuport 12 *Nieuport 16 *Nieuport 17 *Nieuport 27 *Nieuport 28 *Ponnier L.1 *Ponnier M.1 *Salmson 2 *Short Type 184 *Sopwith 1½ Strutter *Sopwith Baby *Sopwith Dolphin *Sopwith Triplane *SPAD S.A *SPAD S.VII *SPAD S.XI *SPAD S.XII *SPAD S.XIII *SPAD S.XIV *SPAD S.XV *SPAD S.XX *SPAD S.XXIV *Vickers F.B.5 *Vickers Vimy *Voisin V *SSZ class airship Gallery ' french ww1 painting.jpg french ww1 painting 2.jpg Poilusrepos.jpg french ww1 uniforms.jpg french ww1 uniform.jpg french ww1 evolution.jpg ' Videos Category:World War 1 Category:French Military Category:Real Life Armies